


Reggie’s Dilemma

by ImACatWithABat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Dilemmas, F/M, Fluff, Himbo Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), No Angst, Protective Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Shovel Talk, for once, i just love them all so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImACatWithABat/pseuds/ImACatWithABat
Summary: Luke is Reggie’s best friend. Julie is Reggie’s little sister. How is he gonna figure out what to say to both of them when they start dating? Thankfully, he has the bright idea to give both of them the “shovel talk” at the same time!
Relationships: Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms) & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Reggie’s Dilemma

A dilemma is defined as, “a situation in which a difficult choice has to be made between two or more alternatives, especially equally undesirable ones”. If that’s true, then Reggie was having one hell of a dilemma.

Luke Patterson is Reggie’s best friend. They’d grown up together, from playing lava monster on the playground to pulling all-nighters trying to finish a history paper. At one point, they even had a secret code language, although that had gotten really confusing, really fast. They’d even died together. That was true commitment. Reggie would protect Luke with his life (afterlife?). Luke had been one of the people Reggie was closest to for pretty much all his life, and Reggie’s sure that will never change.

Julie is Reggie’s little sister. Perhaps not biologically, given that they don’t have the same parents, and the fact that he was born almost thirty years before her. But they’re siblings now. Reggie would do anything to protect her. Heck, he even plays some dumb fashion game on Roblox because she looked at him with puppy-dog eyes (Reggie actually really enjoys it now, but he’ll die twice before he tells Julie that). Older siblings look out for younger siblings, and Reggie plans to continue to do so.

That brings us to the current dilemma. Julie and Luke started dating. They’re obnoxiously adorable, and Reggie and Alex have definitely never started gagging to mock them when they’re being “too disgustingly cute”. The problem comes when Reggie realizes he has to give a “shovel talk”. In nearly every movie he’s seen, the older brother or best friend threatens the new boyfriend or girlfriend about breaking their loved one’s heart. Luke is his best friend, and therefore he should have the talk with Julie. But Julie’s his little sister! How is he supposed to give her the shovel talk!? Should he have a talk with Luke about Julie? That’d be so weird. He decides to ask Alex later.

Reggie does not ask Alex later. The perfect idea pops into his head in the middle of rehearsal. Why stress over two shovel talks when he can give one to both of them at once? It’s official: Reginald Peters is a genius.

“Hey guys? Can we take a break?” Reggie asks. Luke nods, and Julie goes to grab her water bottle. Reggie sits on the couch and gestures for Julie and Luke to join him. As they come sit on the couch, he starts,  
“You know that I love you both very much, and support your relationship with each other,” God, this was starting to sound like his parent’s divorce speech, “However, I think it’s time I talked to you both,”. Julie and Luke glanced at each other quickly before Luke spoke up,   
“Hey Reg? What is happening right now?” He asked.  
“Just go with it,” Julie said as she put her head on Luke’s shoulder. Reggie took a deep breath, and starts again,

“Luke, you’re my best friend, we’ve known each other since we were two. You’ve always been there for me,”.  
“That’s really sweet dude, but what’s going on?” Luke looks worried, and even Julie’s beginning to question what’s going on.  
“Just listen, okay! Julie, you’re basically my little sister,” Julie looks like she’s about to object to the “little” piece of the statement, but Reggie keeps going, “And as the older sibling, I have to protect you,”. Alex is in the corner, and he looks like he’s gonna burst into laughter at any moment.

“It brings me no joy to say this, but Luke, if you break Julie’s heart, I will have no choice but to kill you again. We will have to make an addition to your headstone: Luke Patterson, killed the first time by evil street dogs, and the second by Reggie. Julie is a precious angel, and a gift to the world, and if you hurt her, I will hurt you,”. Luke’s mouth is dropped open, and he looks positively shocked. Julie is holding back giggles, but there’s also a soft blush on her cheeks. Alex is silently laughing. Reggie glares at him.

“That being said, Julie, Luke is my best friend,” Julie’s eyes widen as she realizes what he’s gonna say, “So the same goes for you. Luke is basically a human puppy-,”  
“You’re one to talk!” Luke lightly punches Reggie’s shoulder as he gives a long speech about how Reggie is a “cinnamon roll”, “big baby”, and also “basically a puppy”.

“Can I get back to what I was saying?” Reggie teases. Luke looks a little ashamed as he sits back down, but Julie fixes his hair, and suddenly, Reggie’s best friend is all better.  
“So Julie, if you hurt Luke, as much as it will pain me to do so, I will have no choice but to defend him,”. Reggie finishes his talk.

He sees Alex doubled over, no doubt laughing at whatever Reggie was saying. This is no laughing matter! Why can’t people take him seriously? He’s jolted out of his thoughts when Luke decides it’s time for practice to start again. Reggie goes back to his bass.

“So do you know what went on in practice?” Julie and Luke are snuggled up in the studio when she asks the question.  
“Not really. I mean, it’s Reg, who knows?” Luke answers. He pulls his girlfriend closer and kisses her forehead. She smiles up at him, and Luke knows he’s completely whipped.   
“All I know is that he went on and on about what would happen if we broke up. I don’t plan on that happening. Ever,” he says gently.  
“Same here. We’ve been through too much to give it up. We beat a dramatic demon ghost, played the Orphrum, and made it out alive,” Luke raises an eyebrow at Julie as she says the word “alive”.  
“You know what I mean! All that is worth too much to give up,”. Luke agrees with her with all of his heart. Julie is the brightest thing in his life, she casts a rosey haze over everything he does, making everything better. He’s never considered himself a hopeless romantic, never written love songs, never dreamed about spending the rest of his time with someone. Julie changed all of that. He’d do anything for her, and she’d do anything for him.  
“I love you, Jules,” He finally says.  
“I love you too,” She finally answers.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something happy for once! Don’t expect it to last. I’ve been working on this for a while, and I hope you liked it! All kudos and comments are appreciated, and have a great day/night :)


End file.
